


Run, You Idiot!

by whichlights



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Clary knows about the shadow world, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magnus jumps in front of sharp objects to protect everyone, Multi, Protective Magnus Bane, Running, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine wins, book characters written in book version and lydia is here cause shes perfect and deserves it, or the one where ive been allowed to read too many valentine wins aus, sizaphael because im indecisive trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus runs. Alec hides. Clary helps. Jace fights. Simon tries. Izzy stands. </p><p>All of them just want to survive in a world where it's all out war on Downworld. Demons roam freely, and no one is safe. It's the Circle's Laws now, and the Circle's Law says they're all kill on sight.</p><p>incomplete and discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been allowed to read far too many Valentine wins scenarios so have one written by me.
> 
> edit: eh im. never going to update this.

Magnus looked behind his shoulder as he tore through Brocelind Forest, low hanging tree branches hitting his face. He hissed and ran faster, trying to escape the howls of his father's demons  _right at his heels oh God he was going to die._

Magnus stopped and started to climb a tree, his hands getting scraped by the bark. His hair was getting in his face. He bushed the sweat covered black stuff away and continued to climb, his heart pounding. A dog-like demon with an ugly grey snout snapped at his feet. Magnus held onto a branch with one hand and blasted the demon with magic with the other. The demon disappeared with a burst of sparks, and Magnus scrambled up the rest of the tree, sitting in the branches and trying to catch his breath.

There was a flash of movement in the tree across from Magnus, barely visible in the dim forest light. It was a boy, a bow in his hands, crouching carefully. He held up his finger to his lips- _sh._ He fired an arrow at another demon, a Ravener scrambling at Magnus’s tree, and it died. Magnus started to crawl away, but the boy- the Shadowhunter –stared at him with hard blue eyes and fired at him. The arrow caught on Magnus’s shirt, and pinned him to the tree.

The Shadowhunter dispatched the rest of the demons with quiet efficiently, and then started to walk over to Magnus, walking over tree branches that seemed to meld together to form a bridge.

“Warlock.” He said, putting his bow in the quiver on his back. Both items disappeared. _Magic bow. Fantastic._ Magnus thought bitterly. “What brings you to Idris?”

“Leave me alone.” Magnus spat, not making any movement. His heart beat unevenly in his chest. _I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die._

The Shadowhunter looked around. “Idiot. Why would you come here of all places? Valentine wouldn’t let a warlock into the country, especially not Alicante, which is where I’m assuming you were headed.”

“I didn’t exactly have a choice!” Magnus growled. The arrow in his shirt had completely missed his arm. That wasn’t luck; that was skill. Magnus wouldn’t move- the arrow was a veiled threat.

“What, the demons?” The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes. “You’re too thin to be much of a meal for them. Just skin and bones, and you’d give them indigestion.”

“Well, I tried telling them that, but they wouldn’t listen.” Magnus laughed a little, desperately trying to think of an escape route. _I’m going to die._

Magnus decided he didn’t want to die without a fight. He jerked away from the tree, tearing the sleeve of his T-shirt off (well, it had been destroyed anyway) and lighting his hands up with flickering blue flames.

The Shadowhunter got out a knife in the time it took Magnus to do that, and was standing in a defensive position. “Your magic is weak.”

“Strong enough to burn you where you stand.” Magnus snapped, causing the fires to flare stronger for a heartbeat before reverting back to their cold, weak blue.

The Shadowhunter attacked first, and there was a blade flying at Magnus’s face. Magnus managed to dart out of the way before the Shadowhunter jabbed him through the eye. Magnus tried to throw a fireball at the Shadowhunter while he tried to regain his footing, but his magical reserves were taxed. There was a pain in the back of his skull and he dropped to his knees.

The Shadowhunter took advantage of that immediately and jumped at him. Magnus was suddenly flat on his back with a dagger pressed against his neck, and a Shadowhunter on top of him, glaring at him.

“Go ahead.” Magnus rasped, feeling the cold metal press slightly. “Kill me. Kill me!” Magnus’s voice suddenly went desperate. “It’s better than Valentine catching me, or my father! Please just _do it now_!”

The Shadowhunter faltered, the glare softening. He opened his mouth to say something, then froze. His knife disappeared into his sleeve. “Run.” He whispered to Magnus. “If you want to live, run now.”

Magnus ran.

He got back down to the forest floor, and didn’t look back. He almost tripped on a root, but kept going, shaking from the encounter. He managed to get to Lake Lyn, and dropped to the ground. He cupped water from the lake in his hands and started to splash his face, not once daring to relax. There was no relaxing now.

The Uprising had succeeded, sixteen years ago. The Circle, led by Valentine Morgenstern, ran the world now. And Valentine’s world left no room for people like Magnus. Downworlders, who had the misfortune to be bitten, or simply born.

Magnus had tried hiding. He’d been found. So now he ran.

And maybe Ragnor Fell still lived in Idris. Maybe he’d been smart enough to hide. Maybe this was a stupid hope.

But there were rumors all around Downworld- what was left of it. That Jocelyn Fairchild was sheltering Downworld children, and that Ragnor Fell was the way to get there. Ragnor had sent Magnus a message earlier that week, addressed to MB.

_Get over here. JF is willing to take you in. –RF_

A small hope, a possibly misleading hope, was better than nothing.

\---

“Alec!” Izzy said cheerfully as he walked into camp, running up to him. He grinned and ruffled her hair. “Hey, Iz.” Alec looked around. “Where’s Jace?”

“Here, yah dumb-dumb.” Jace dropped down from the trees in a shower of gold and black. He grinned and joined the hug. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, ran into a warlock.” Alec pushed his siblings off of him. “Come on guys, let me breathe.”

“A warlock? Did he hurt you?” Izzy pursed her lips.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Alec slung his bow off, dropping it by his tent. There were five tents, green and black and impossible to see unless you knew they were there, one for each of them- Jace, Izzy, himself, Mom, and Max. Robert Lightwood had been killed by a demon three years ago.

The Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert, right before the Circle had won, had surrendered to the Clave. When Valentine suddenly appeared, and what came to be known as the Uprising succeeded, they were banished. Alec felt it was more than fair that they had eventually ran across Jace Herondale, and took him in.

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” Jace asked cautiously.

“Are you crazy?” Alec scowled. “I am not a Circle member.” _I can be a decent human being._

Jace shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure. My day wasn’t nearly as eventful. I fell out of a tree. Did we switch roles today?”

“Keep it down.” Maryse scolded them, coming out of her tent. “Valentine and his Circle could be anywhere.”

“Yes ma’am.” They murmured in unison. Maryse clapped her hands together. “Brilliant. Alexander, you said something about a warlock?”

“Long gone by now.” Alec shrugged. “Where’s Max?”

“I’m here.” A small head poked out of a tent. Izzy went and picked up her little brother.

“Alec, it’s been sixteen years, and Valentine hasn’t gotten any less strict. What is a warlock doing in Idris?” Maryse bit her lip.

“If I knew, I would tell you. Honestly.” Alec sighed. “A pack of demons was right at his heels, and he was yammering something about his father. Probably got chased here without a choice. Now can we drop it?”

Maryse nodded, and went to where Izzy and Max were playing. Jace stood by Alec, his parabatai, despite a lack of any official ceremony. They were Marked and that was what mattered.

“Really shook you up?” Jace asked, nudging Alec with his shoulder.

“He was _starving._ ” Alec breathed. “And you didn’t see his _eyes_.”

“Hey, if he’s survived this long, he’ll survive more.” Jace started to laugh.

Alec woke up in the middle of the night, as he so often did. But it was different that time. He went over to Jace's tent, and tapped at the door. Jace poked his head out. He started to say something, but froze. “Did you hear that?”

Alec went pale. He hadn't been imagining it. “Run. Now.”

“Alec-“ Jace protested as Alec shoved him into the trees. “Go!” He yelled, and Maryse and Izzy and Max woke up too, as Alec grabbed his bow off the ground. He only had three arrows left. “Run!  _Please!_ ” He locked eyes with his mother. _You promised. You promised that if it came to it you would take them and run. Please you promised._

Maryse scooped up little Max in her arms and grabbed Izzy by the arm and ran, despite their protests. She looked back at Alec. “Alexander-“

“You promised.” Alec reminded her and they disappeared into the trees. He got out his bow and stood in the middle of camp, and after an agonizing eternity, a man came out of the trees, smiling, with a sword in hand.

“Just you?” He asked, and Alec nodded, throat tight. Two more Circle members came out of the trees, a woman with a harsh face and a whip like Izzy’s, and a black man with handcuffs.

“I don’t believe him.” The woman laughed. “Check the perimeter.”

Alec jumped at her, and managed to shove her against a tree. She shrieked and her whip wrapped around his arm, and she shoved him to the side. The other Circle members rushed at him, and Alec managed to bite the first man’s hand, blood welling up in mouth and smearing across his face.

His hands were cuffed behind his back, and he was shoved to his knees. “Little brat.” Someone spat at him, and they left him with the man with the sword while the others went to search the surrounding woods.

They came back empty handed and Alec gave a crazed laugh. The woman scowled at him and smacked him. “Lightwood brat. I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance, and your parents too.”

Alec kept laughing. _They’re safe._ “Tough luck.”

“Don’t look so proud of yourself.” They hauled him to his feet. “You’re going to regret biting me.” The man with the sword whispered.

Alec remembered the warlock, whose name he didn’t know, and smiled, knowing he had been kinder to one more Downworlder than all of the Circle members combined had been.

\---

Clary hated getting artist block. She’d tried everything- doodling Simon, the Mortal Cup, and even tried to get that grumpy vampire Raphael to pose for her. Her artist instincts just weren’t working.

Speaking of Simon…

“CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD!” Someone called behind her with an overdramatic sports announcer’s voice. “SHE HAS DONE IT YET AGAIN!”

“Si!” Clary whacked her friend with her sketchpad. It was dark out, so Simon could stand in her room without the blackout curtains up. He grinned at her, no sign of his little fangs. Clary still felt guilty about that- she’d managed to keep a semblance of a normal life for a while, while on the side helping her mother and Luke, and when she retreated from that entirely, she’d accidently dragged Simon with her.

An accident had Turned him, and he didn’t seem to mind it much. Raphael had taught him how to control his vampire instincts.

“What have I done?” She asked, starting to stand up.

“Your Portal!” Simon laughed. “I cannot believe you. You’ve been up here for hours! A warlock named Magnus Bane stumbled through your Portal like five seconds ago.”

“Magnus Bane?” Clary asked. “Oh, yah. The warlock Mom wanted to come over and help out.”

“Well, he just came through and…” The excitement drained out of Simon’s voice. “He can barely keep standing. Come on, you gotta meet him.”

Clary grabbed Simon’s hand and they skipped down the stairs, passing a werewolf pup playing with Luke. Clary’s house had long been overrun by Downworlders, and her only regret was that they couldn’t fit everyone.

Jocelyn was in the kitchen, busily heating up blood in saucepans for the young vampires, while getting out the roast leftovers for everyone else, and talking on the phone with the grocery store. They, Jocelyn, Luke and Clary, had set up an odd arrangement years ago to feed everyone, which included multiple pawn shops, Luke’s bookstore, and some confused grocery store employees.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a man, his shirt stained red and black with blood and practically falling off of him. He was thin to the point of starvation, and his eyes were desperate, golden green and slit pupiled like a cat’s.

“Clary,” Jocelyn called over her shoulder, throwing the roast in the microwave. “This is Magnus Bane.”

“Not my best look, I know.” Magnus smirked. “I’m usually very stylish. Try me again when it’s not the apocalypse.”

Clary gulped. “You’re a warlock, right?”

“Usually, I’d do a magic trick for you, biscuit.” Magnus winced. “But I’m a little magicked out at the moment.”

“Thank the Angel you got the message.” Jocelyn said, plopping a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. “Luke can handle pups, Raphael is great with the vampires, and when fey children come we send them to Faerie Land, but no one here knows how to take care of young warlocks, and there are a lot of them here.”

Magnus grinned. “Raphael Santiago? Ragnor said he was here, but I didn’t believe him.”

“He’s here.” Simon said. “Want me to get him?”

“Never bother, fledgling.” Raphael came into the kitchen, and sat down next to Magnus. They stared at each other with uninterpretable looks, until Raphael said. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Glad to see you’re not deader.” Magnus sighed and spooned some of Jocelyn’s soup into his mouth.

“ _Dios,_ Bane, where have you been!” Raphael shrieked. “Look at you! It’s vampires that are supposed to look unhealthy!”

“I tried to find you.” Magnus looked down. “My father was chasing me. I couldn’t hide from him and Valentine, so I’ve been on the run.”

“Simon.” Jocelyn motioned for him to come over, and shoved a bottle of blood at him. “Here. Clary, can you help him take these to the other vampires?”

“Sure Mom.” Clary grabbed a few warm bottles, and marched out of the room. Simon followed her. “Man that Magnus guy looks like he’s been through Hell.”

“Valentine is horrible.” Clary spat. “My _father_ is horrible.”

“And you’re a hero. Especially to Downworlders like me.” Simon laughed and poked her shoulder. “Come on, rune girl.”

\---

 _“You left him._ ” Jace hissed at Maryse. “You left him behind! Why would you do that! They’re going to _kill_ him!”

“Jace, you’d know if he was dead.” Maryse looked down. “We made a deal. He made me swear on the Angel, years ago. If Valentine ever found us, he made me promise to take you all and run and-“

“Leave him behind.” Izzy finished. “So he sacrificed himself so we could get away.”

“I’m sorry.” Maryse said. “He didn’t love anything more than he loved you- us.”

“That makes me feel so much better.” Izzy sat down, and started playing with a leaf. “He’s going to die because he wanted to protect us.”

Jace paced back and forth across the tree branches that were interlaced together. They were hiding in the trees, ready to flee again in an instant, and Jace hated it. Hated that Alec wasn’t here. “I’m going after him.” He announced.

“Jace, you’ll be killed if you go alone!” Maryse cried out. “We’ll find a way-“

“Every second we waste,” Jace paused, and pointed in what he thought was the general direction of Alicante. “Alec gets closer to Alicante. To Valentine. To torture and death.”

“I’ll go with you.” Izzy said, standing up and stepping forward. “I’m not going to lose my brother. Either of them.”

“I want to come too!” Max said, bouncing on his tippy toes.

Jace shook his head, trying to find an excuse that wouldn’t make the nine year old feel bad. “Nah, buddy. Someone’s gotta help Mom hold down the fort.”

Max pouted, and Izzy kissed the top of his head. “We’ll be right back, and we’ll have Alec with us.”

“Isabelle, Jace…” Maryse trailed off. She sighed and took off her ring, and handed it to Izzy. “Take this. Remember, you are Lightwoods. You’re part of a proud and ancient family. Part of _my_ family.”

“And family means no one left behind.” Maryse winced, at Jace’s words, but he wasn’t mad now. He was determined. Izzy put on the ring, the pattern of flames glinting in the light.

“May the Angel be with you.” Maryse said. Max nodded. “Good luck.”

Jace nodded, and leaped gracefully to the ground, rolling with the impact, followed by Izzy. “Okay, be honest with me.” Izzy whispered as they walked, so that their mother wouldn’t hear. “What chance do you think we have of actually pulling this off?”

Jace bit his lip. “I don’t know. Probably not very.”

“Then why are we going?” Izzy played with her whip bracelet, and the ring her mother gave her.

“Because I’d rather die trying than live knowing I left him and didn’t do anything.”

Izzy nodded. “That’s what I thought. Me too.”

Jace looked at the sky, like it would help. The sky was obscured by leaves and branches. “My internal clock says it’s almost daylight. We have to hurry, or the dark won't be able to hide us.”

“Lake Lyn?”

Jace shook his head. “Old camp. We can pick up a trail from there.”

_Hold in there, Alec, I’m coming!_

\---

It was a rough few days from there for Simon. Raphael wouldn’t talk to Simon about Magnus, or anything, closing himself off entirely. Clary was constantly busy, and even though they lived in the same house, he hardly ever saw her.

Simon sat on the steps of the porch, and wished he’d brought his guitar out with him. But now that he was here, he couldn’t be bothered to move. He was enjoying the silence of midnight.

He tapped out a rhythm on his thigh, staring out into the street and watching the cars fly by, the bright lights burning against his eyes. The sky was bright with stars and-

Voices. Simon could hear voices with his sharp vampire hearing. Angry voices.

“Blackwell, are you sure this is the way?”

“Of course. That green warlock said so, and I don’t think he would lie with a sword against his throat.” There was a laugh that turned into a growl. “Keep up, Lightwood!”

There was a cry of pain, and Simon bolted upright. _Circle members._ He thought with horror, and bolted inside.

He ran into Magnus, who was slowly regaining his health, but still thin. “What’s wrong?” The warlock asked.

“Circle members.” Simon said urgently. “I heard them. They’re coming!”

Magnus straightened up. “Get Jocelyn and Luke.” He whispered. “I’ll set up a Portal. How far away were they?”

“I-I don’t know. Close. I need to get Clary.” Simon and Magnus went in different directions.

Simon knocked at her door. “Clary. Clary we’ve been found.” The door swung open, revealing a sleepy faced and wild eyed Clary. “What?”

“We need a Portal out of here! There’s Circle members right on our tails!”

Clary grabbed a jacket off her chair and threw it over her pajamas. “Get Mom! Tell her I’m going with Plan C!” She snatched her stele off her bedside table and ran down into the living room.

Simon ran to Jocelyn and Luke’s room. Magnus was already there, explaining the situation. Simon burst in. “Plan C! Clary wants to go with Plan C!”

Jocelyn nodded. “I have to get food. Luke, get all the pups. Simon, Raphael will help you gather the vampires. Magnus-“

“The warlock children.” Magnus swore. “I’ve got it.”

“We have to hurry.” Luke said, and ran off. Jocelyn went to the kitchen, and Magnus went to the spare rooms to search for his new charges. Simon went to Raphael’s room, throwing open the door. It was an emergency. “Circle members! Plan C!”

Raphael was fully dressed, staring out the window. He turned to Simon. “There are seven vampires here, not including us, and five of them are younger than twenty. We have to hurry before they get here and we all die.”

“I’ll get Lily and Elliot, and they can help.” Simon ran down the halls. “Circle members! Plan C!” He yelled, banging on doors and opening a few. “Hurry!”

Simon ran down into the kitchen, where Clary was drawing Portals. Magnus was shushing young warlocks, comforting them and sending them through a Portal. Everyone knew all the plans in case of discovery- Plan C dictated that vampires would Portal to the Dumort, werewolves to the Jade Wolf, and warlocks to Magnus’s loft. Clary and Jocelyn would go to any of those places.

Lily Chen was darting back and forth between the Dumort and Jocelyn’s house, promising scared new vampires that there would be someone on the other side. Raphael was less reassuring, simply commanding them through, but Simon knew him well enough to know it meant he was worried. Luke was also guiding his Downworlders, with Jocelyn helping. In that moment, Simon was never more grateful that they didn’t keep faeries. They didn’t need any more chaos.

Simon went to help Magnus, since he was doing it all on his own. He looked at Simon gratefully. “Watch the ones here while I guide them through the Portal.” He said, and jumped through, guiding a young girl with purple skin.

Simon kneeled down beside the last two, a boy who was growing reindeer antlers and a wide eyed girl with a cat tail. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He promised. “We won’t let the Circle members get you.”

Magnus jumped back through as there was a knock on the door. He swore and waved a hand at the door. There was a flash of blue sparks, and Magnus grabbed both of the remaining warlock children. He stayed gone for only a few seconds before coming back and closing the Portal. He was on a phone. “Catarina, go to my place. There are about six scared warlock children and I… may not be able to get back to them.” He hung up and looked at Simon.

“Raph.” Magnus said softly. “My magic won’t hold forvever.”

Raphael nodded. “Lily, go through and watch the fledglings with Elliot. I’ll be right there.”

“Alright.” She jumped through and the Portal vanished.

Luke and Jocelyn stood protectively in front of their Portal, with Clary at their side.

“Simon.” Magnus whispered as he stepped forward. “Stay behind me.”

The door burst open.

\---

Isabelle was not having a good week. Her brother was being held captive by the Circle, and she and Jace had followed them to a warlock’s house and then she’d watched those Circle members murder the warlock and she’d been powerless to stop it, just hiding in the shadows, and just as she and Jace jumped through a quickly fading Portal after them, they ended up on the roof of someone’s house.

Izzy could see the glow of the Empire State building on the skyline- they were in New York, which is where the Circle members that had Alec had been headed, but they were nowhere in sight.

“Jace, we lost them.” Izzy said, feeling useless.

“I know.” Jace sounded as deflated as Izzy felt. “But maybe if we search hard enough…”

“Sh, Jace. Look.” Izzy pointed. There were four dark shapes at the porch of the house just across the street. In the porchlight, their efforts to kick down the door was illuminated. Well, three of them were trying to kick down the door. One of them had his hands cuffed, head bowed.

 _Alec!_ Izzy wanted to scream for her brother, but if she alerted the Circle members to their presence, they would all die. “Come on!” She hissed at Jace, and they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and she saw the door burst open on that house and the Circle members dragged Alec inside.

There was a window on the ground floor of that house that offered a view of what was happening inside. Izzy and Jace slipped down to it, and looked it.

There was a tall, brown-skinned warlock standing between the Circle members and a small vampire with messy brown hair was right behind him. Izzy slid a bit of the window up so she could hear what was happening.

“-demon scum.” One of the Circle members was saying, spreading his hands. “Your _friend_ was more than willing to let us in to save a child’s life. His own undoing. After he showed us the Portal, we killed him, of course.” Izzy knew they wouldn’t lose a night’s sleep over it.

The tall warlock’s hands were shaking. “You are a despicable excuse for a human being.” He spat. “You promised not to harm him and then slaughtered him.”

“Promises to demon spawn mean nothing.” Another Circle member, a woman, proclaimed. “As Valentine says, Downworlders must be erased for mundanes to finally be safe!”

“Valentine will _never_ succeed! He is a maniac and a murderer and I will stop him if it’s the last thing I do!” A girl’s voice yelled, from where Izzy couldn’t see.  

“Enough talk.” The Circle woman snapped. “We know you have it, Jocelyn Morgenstern. Give us the Mortal Cup!”

“Don’t do it!” Alec yelled, and a man hit him. Alec yelped, and Izzy’s blood boiled.

“Give us the Mortal Cup! Or…” The woman pulled out a knife. “We’ll kill him.”

A knife.

Against her brother’s neck.

Izzy spotted blood.

“They won’t keep their promises! You know that! Don’t-” Alec choked out, and Izzy wanted to cry. Jace growled. “Come on. We have to act now!”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus pushed Simon behind him, standing as barrier between the fledgling and the door. "Simon." He whispered, heart pounding in his chest. "Stay behind me."

The door burst open. Simon tried to take a step forward, but Magnus threw his arm out to protect him. There were three Circle members- a woman who he recognized as Sara Merryhearth, maybe. Someone who was probably Jeremy Pontmercy, with a fierce scar across his face, and possibly James Stormscale. It'd been a while since Magnus had seen them in their youth. 

Magnus gulped as he saw a fourth head, but was confused. Three glowing seraph blades were held out, but four people? That didn't seem quite right...

A pair of blue eyes locked with Magnus, along with a wry grin. "When I said run." The Shadowhunter who had let him go smirked. "I meant I didn't want to see you again."

"You're just making this worse for yourself, Alexander Lightwood." Sara snarled, and hit his head with the hilt of her seraph blade. He gave a sharp yelp and winced away. 

 _He's their captive._ Magnus realized, and felt weirdly relieved at this. He wasn't a Circle member. Lightwoods had been exiled from the Circle ages ago.  _Alexander. So that's his name._

"How did you find this place?" Simon called out. Magnus glared at him. "Be quiet."

"A warlock named Ragnor Fell. He opened a Portal once we promised not to harm him, and we jumped through no problem." James laughed. Alexander hung his head. 

"Ragnor would never do that." Raphael growled, taking a step forward. Magnus didn't have enough arms to hold back all the angry vampires. "What  _did you do to him_?"

Jeremy looked at Magnus. "Well, since you asked so nicely, you piece of demon scum." Magnus didn't wince as the Shadowhunter referred to him as that. "Your friend was more than willing to let us in to save a child's life. His own undoing. After he showed us the Portal, we killed him, of course."

Magnus's hands were shaking. Alexander looked at him sadly.  _I'm sorry._ He mouthed. “You are a despicable excuse for a human being.” Magnus spat at the Circle members. “You promised not to harm him and then slaughtered him.”

“Promises to demon spawn mean nothing.” Sara proclaimed. “As Valentine says, Downworlders must be erased for mundanes to finally be safe!”

“Valentine will never succeed! He is a maniac and a murderer and I will stop him if it’s the last thing I do!” Clary yelled from behind Magnus. He dared to look back. She was standing by Jocelyn and Luke in the kitchen.

“Enough talk.” Sara snapped. “We know you have it, Jocelyn Morgenstern. Give us the Mortal Cup!”

“Don’t do it!” Alexander yelled, and James hit him. The boy yelped, and Magnus felt an angry burst of magic start to form in his hand.

“Give us the Mortal Cup! Or…” The woman pulled out a knife and placed it against Alexander's neck, making a thin trail of blood. “We’ll kill him.” 

“They won’t keep their promises! You know that! Don’t-” Alexander choked out.

Magnus looked at Jocelyn. Her eyes were dark with horror. "You can't!" Magnus found himself saying, but he wasn't sure if he was talking about Alexander's life or the Cup. 

"Hundreds! Thousands!  _Millions_ could die!" Alexander tried to wriggle away, but the Circle members had him trapped. "You can't let Valentine get the Cup!"

"The entirety of Downworld." Raphael mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"That's a kid!" Simon yelled. "You can't let him die!"

"Shut up!" Jocelyn cried out. She looked Jeremy in the eye. "I-"

Magnus heard something that sounded a lot like a seraph blade. Without thinking he threw out his hands, and called out, "Get down!" Magnus threw himself at Alexander, forcing him to the ground in time to keep him from getting burned alive by warlock magic.

\---

Alec hit the ground with a thud. 

"Ow!" He yelled, and the warlock rolled off of him, blue fire blazing above their heads. The warlock's eyes were wide and bright, reflecting the light of the flames. His hands were smoking. 

One of the Circle members hair was on fire, and one of them had half his face burned. The warlock grinned, but then the fire started to die. He cursed. "Come on, get up!" He yelled at Alec, and grabbed the back of his shirt. He snapped his fingers and the chains around Alec's wrists disappeared. 

There was the sound of shattering glass. Alec turned his head to see two very familiar faces running into the house. "Jace!" He called out, wriggling away from the warlock. Jace tossed him his bow- yes, his bow! Izzy followed, her whip crackling.

The vampire that had been hiding behind the warlock yelled out, "Clary!" He rushed to the group of people in the kitchen. The warlock looked at the Shadowhunters, locked eyes with Alec, and said. "We're even now."

He ran too, shoving past Circle members that were writhing in pain from the fire. 

"Come on." Izzy said, starting to go after the Downworlders. "We have to help them!"

Alec and Jace chased after her. Jace split up, and ran after a small red headed girl, while Izzy went to where two vampires were talking anxiously. Alec went to the two adults, talking with the warlock.

"Magnus, we need Portals!" The man said.

The warlock growled. "The fire took too much out of me. Wait for Clary."

"Hey." Alec said, stepping forward. All three of them looked at him. A man, probably a werewolf, the warlock, and a red haired Shadowhunter woman. "My name is Alec Lightwood. My siblings and I are here to help."

The warlock spoke first. "My name is Magnus Bane, and you're cute, but seriously, get out."

Alec stammered. "I-I'm n-not-"

"Magnus." The woman scolded. She looked at Alec. "Do you know who I am?"

"I can guess. Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Jocelyn, Luke." Magnus snapped. "We need to get everyone and run. Maybe-  _maybe_ -I can get enough magic to work up a Portal. But before you know it, my fire is going to be dead, the Circle members are going to be ticked. They probably already called for backup."

The vampires came over, with Izzy leading them. "Alec, this is Simon and Raphael." She said, gesturing to each one. "Where's Jace?"

Alec cursed. "My parabatai is going to get himself killed!" 

"The blonde, right? He went after Clary." Simon said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He won't hurt her... right?"

"Of course not." Alec assured. Magnus was openly glaring at him, or maybe just staring. "But we have to get him and... Clary?"

"My daughter. She's getting the Cup."

"Guys!" Magnus yelled, and threw out a weak ball of blue flames. It hit the wall and created a swirling Portal. "Now please!"

Jace and the girl Alec assumed was Clary ran down the stairs, with Clary holding the Mortal Cup. Jocelyn yelled for Clary to go through as Magnus's fire died completely and the Circle members got up, starting to growl. Raphael went and locked the door, separating the kitchen and the hallway. Jocelyn took Clary's hand, and led her and Jace through the Portal.

\---

When Simon ran into the kitchen yelling, "Clary" she had started to move forwards. Luke grabbed her by the arm. "The Cup, Clary. Get the Cup."

"Simon, I'll be right back!" She called and ran to the stairs as Magnus came into the room and started yelling to Jocelyn. She needed to get the Cup, and then Portal them all away from this Hell. She rushed up the stairs, her heart thumping.

Clary went up to her room, and dug through her drawers. _It has to be here! I know it is!_ "What are you looking for?" Someone at the door asked. Clary turned around, hands balled into fists.

It was a boy and he was gorgeous, with golden hair and eyes, runes all over his skin. He held up his hands. There were no weapons in them. "My name is Jace." He said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Clary." She whispered. She glanced at his neck. No Circle rune.

He smirked. "Yah, I got cast out when I threw my lot with the Lightwoods. What are you looking for?"

"The Cup. I have to keep it away from Valentine." Clary didn't understand why she was telling him all of this. She trusted him. She shook her head and went back to searching. "Ah ha!" She proclaimed, and brought out the tarot card it was hidden in. She reached in, and pulled out the Cup. Jace gawked at her. "That's..."

"I have special talents. Including drawing Portals." Clary's eyes widened. "I have to draw them an escape! Come on!"

She grabbed Jace's hand and they ran down the stairs together. Magnus looked exhausted, but still managed to have an air of grace as he snapped at everyone to get to the Portal that he had created, and stealthily check out a Shadowhunter that was talking to Simon.

"Clary, go!" Jocelyn grabbed her hand and took her through the Portal. Clary kept a hold of Jace and he came too.

They emerged by Luke's bookstore, the smell of rain thick in the night air. Clary grabbed the stele she always kept in her jacket and started to draw another Portal. "Mom, keep the Cup." She said, shoving the precious object to her. "Magnus can't hold a Portal alone for this long."

"I'm coming with you." Jace said, and that was that.

Clary nodded. "Just picture the kitchen." She whispered, and walked into the Portal.

It was complete chaos, with yelling and panicking and the Circle members pounding at the door. Jace ran to the Shadowhunter Magnus had been checking out, and they pressed back to back in a defensive position. Clary's eyes widened. Parabatai.

Magnus himself was leaning against a wall, completely spent, Portal dead. Clary drew the most rushed Portal ever, and called out, "Hurry!"

"Raphael first." Magnus rasped, and grabbed the vampire by the jacket and practically threw him through the Portal. Jace grabbed his parabatai and started to drag him towards the Portal too.

The door burst open and the angry Circle members came in.

\---

Jace loved fighting, and fighting with Alec by his side was even better. Jace held out his sword as Alec held out his bow, their moves perfectly in sync. "We're all going to die?" Jace asked.

"Possibly." Alec responded. Jace grinned, and imagined Alec did too. He liked to imagine things like that- their hearts beating in time, their grins matching, their weapons trained to the same enemy. Alec was his parabatai. His brother.

The cat eyed warlock had pushed a vampire through the Portal Clary had created, eyes filled with worry, the look _you have to be safe_. Jace understood that feeling.

And as much as he loved fighting with Alec, he _never_ wanted Alec to get hurt.

He grabbed his parabatai's hand and started dragging him towards the Portal. Alec jerked away. "No. I'm not going until everyone else is out."

The door burst open, and three burned, very upset Circle members came into the kitchen. Jace swore and let Alec go, knowing it would be useless to argue and he had no time to waste. He leaped by Izzy and a small vampire, and blocked a blow from behind while Izzy's whip tangled with the Circle member's feet. "Simon!" Clary called out, running to the vampire. 

"Clary, watch out!" Jace yelled as a Circle member's sword went flying in a slash towards her head. Clary ducked and stepped on his foot with her heel, and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over. Jace felt a small burst of pride. "Cute _and_ fierce." He whispered to Isabelle. "I may be falling in love."

Izzy rolled her eyes and the vampire made a gagging noise. Clary rushed over and tackled the vampire with a hug. "Simon, we have to go! The bookstore-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw Alec fighting with a Circle member, the woman, her face burned. Well, fighting was generous. Alec was mostly just avoiding her sword. Jace ran forward to try to help, but the third Circle member got in his way. Jace growled and tried to stab him through the stomach. He missed, and the Circle member left a gash on his sword arm. Izzy's whip shot out and pulled the man to the floor.

Jace was about to finish him off when there was a yelled  _no_. Alec was trapped against the wall, and the Circle member looked ready to deliver a killing blow. A blur jumped in front of Alec, and rough blue flames surrounded the woman. She screamed as she died, but not before stabbing her sword forward to hit whoever had jumped in front of Alec. A bloody warlock collapsed against Alec, blood pooling from his shoulder. Alec wrapped an arm around him and stumbled back, into the Portal. They disappeared into oblivion.

"Alec!" Izzy and Jace yelled in unison. The Circle member at Jace's feet groaned. Jace grabbed Clary's hand, and looked back at Izzy, who was pulling the vampire towards the Portal. The Portal. Clary's Portal.

\---

Simon blinked his eyes open, feeling sick from the Portal. He was propped against a wall, and Raphael was standing over- well, by -him protectively. " _Dios_ , Simon. Stop lying there looking dead!"

"But I am dead." Simon grinned and Raphael rolled his eyes. "What you are is missing a lot. You've been out for an hour."

Simon's blood ran cold- well, colder. "I've what?"

"We're at the Dumort at the moment, but we'll need to go soon. Also, you missed Isabelle Lightwood screaming at me."

Simon smirked. "What about?"

"Her brother. He stumbled into a Portal with Magnus and no one knows where they went." Raphael narrowed his eyes at Simon. "But you don't care about that. You think she's hot."

"What? No! Well, maybe." Simon looked around. "Where is she?"

"Talking with Clary and Jace in one of the spare rooms." 

Simon snapped to his senses. "Is Clary okay?"

"She's fine. The Jace is rather taken with her." Raphael snorted. "Idiots, all of them."

"Where are Jocelyn and Luke? And where are all the vampires we sent here?"

"They've all been taken to Magnus's old loft, where they will be Portaled away to a safer location. Like Canada."

"Serously? But why didn't they take Clary?"

"She wanted to stay. And you know what she's like when she wants something." Simon nodded. "Should we go see her?"

"Let's." Raphael sighed. He and Simon walked down the hall, and Simon kinda wanted to hold his hand. He would have if he didn't think Raphael would snap at him. 

The handsome blonde guy- Jace? -was sitting next to Clary on a dusty bed, with Isabelle sitting cross legged on the floor. "We have to go after Alec." Izzy was saying. "Jace, can you feel anything through your bond?"

"No." Jace said sadly.

"Your brother is going to be fine." Simon promised. Izzy looked up, startled, then relaxed. Simon sat next to her while Raphael leaned against the doorframe.

"Simon is right." Raphael said, crossing his arms. "Magnus wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" Izzy despaired.

"I've known him a lot longer than you have. It's who he is. He can't stand it when people get hurt." Raphael made a face. "I'm also pretty sure he thinks your brother is attractive, so there's that."

Jace made a coughing noise, and Izzy put her head in her hands. "We're all doomed."

"Especially if we don't get moving." Clary said, standing up. "Valentine and his men will be looking for us."

They all nodded. "Where are we going then?" Simon asked. 

Clary thought about it, and her eyes shadowed. "I don't know." She said sadly.

Jace smiled at her. "It's alright. It's been a long day. We'll figure this out later."

"Yeah, Clary." Simon added, giving Jace a thankful look. "Why don't we all head to a generic location and then come up with a real strategy when we're less tired?"

Clary smiled. "But the sun is out. How can we be tired if it's day?"

"Long night."

Raphael and Simon winced at the word _sun_. Izzy put her hand over Simon's. "It'll be night time in Europe. No sun, we can get some sleep- sounds good, right?"

"Where in Europe?" Clary asked, getting out her _stele_. 

"Paris." Jace decided. "Me and Izzy have both been-"

"So have I." Raphael added.

"-and France is near the border of Idris. Our mom and little brother are hiding in the woods there." Jace looked at Izzy and they shared a smile. "We can get back in touch with them, and if I know Alec, he'll head for family."

"Paris it is." Clary carefully started drawing a Portal. 

"Eiffel tower?" Izzy asked. Raphael nodded. "I've been there."

"I have not, so you guys are going to have to guide me through." Simon piped up. 

"I've got Clary, then." Jace said. She blushed and continued making her Portal.

She stepped back from her swirling vortex. Jace waited for her nod before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking into the Portal. Raphael sighed and took one of Simon's hand while Izzy took the other. Into the blackness they went.

\---

Izzy missed Paris. She was a lot younger when they visited, and her dad had still been alive. She barely remembered it, but now she remembered why she fell in love. Paris, the city of love (Alec called it the city of lights) was beautiful in the night. After emerging in a dark alley near the Eiffel tower (alone, thank Raziel. Izzy didn't want to give some poor mundane a heart attack) she didn't want to let go of Simon's hand. Apparently, neither did Raphael. They halfheartedly glared at eachother for a second before coming to a silent agreement to share.

Simon didn't seem to realize this agreement had been made. He let go of both of them and pulled out his phone. "Need to call your mom?" Izzy asked.

"I cut off communication with her when I Turned." Simon shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry." 

"It's fine." Simon held up his phone. "I'm calling Clary."

Simon put his phone to his ear and started chatting with his friend, starting with "where are you?"

Izzy and Raphael looked at eachother. "Are you sure my brother will be okay?"

"Yes." He said. "Magnus Bane is many things, but not someone who will leave your brother in the dust to fend for himself. In fact, I should be more worried for my bro- Magnus." Raphael corrected himself roughly. Izzy took note of that. "Magnus is hurt. Will your Alec leave him behind?"

"Never." Izzy said immediately.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Magnus is a Downworlder."

"Alec doesn't leave people behind either." Isabelle said. "He... he's a protector."

"Then he and Magnus will get along." 

Simon hopped over to them, rolling his eyes. Izzy looked away from Raphael and asked Simon, "So where are they?"

"Apparently, Jace 'accidentally' miscalculated and they're eating dinner at a restaurant on the Seine." Simon laughed. "Clary's credit card has a bunch of funds on it in case we ever needed to get out fast, so we can eat and stuff. I talked with Jace and he gave me directions. They're close to the Notre Dame, on the side that has the Louvre."

"So the world is ending and my brother took your friend on a date." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"I have a credit card too." Simon said, stuffing his phone in his pocket again. "We can find Jace and Clary and a hotel. Maybe not in that order." Simon reached out and touched her arm, very gently. "We'll find Alec too."

Izzy smiled. "Let's go find the love birds. City of love?"

"City of love." Simon agreed. He started walking, and Izzy and Raphael followed him. 

Two vampires and a Shadowhunter could move very fast when they wanted to. Simon wouldn't stop smiling, and he walked side by side with Raphael at some points, sometimes bumping him with his shoulder, and sometimes he walked by Izzy and animatedly talked about his favorite movie. Occasionally, during either of these activities, Izzy and Raphael would look at eachother with matching expressions. Simon didn't notice and kept rambling.

 _He's pretty cute._ Izzy thought to herself as Simon waved his arms around, mimicking a scene from Star Wars.  _No wonder Raphael likes him._

"So, this brother." Simon said to her when the Notre Dame was visible on the horizon. "What's he like?"

"Oh, Angel." Izzy laughed. "How do I even begin to describe Alec? For starters, he is hopelessly awkward. Also, he can be pretty clumsy if he's not paying attention. And he is such a  _dork_." Izzy smiled. "Also... he's kind, and selfless, and maybe he doesn't always relate to people, but he loves. God, he loves."

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Simon nudged her, a familiar gesture that took Izzy off guard. He barely knew her, and yet he felt comfortable around her. She felt comfortable around him. "I do." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you two cannot get married right now." Raphael yelled at them. 

"Screw you, Santiago!" Simon laughed, and looked back at Izzy. He held out his hand, and she fitted hers into it. "We will find your brother. I swear it on the river Styx."

"You what?" 

Simon blushed. "Nerds for the win?"

Izzy laughed and felt better. "Alright. Now let's go get Jace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried really hard to write sizaphael so if I did something wrong or it feels weird tell me and I'll try to fix it
> 
> (the important thing is that I had fun)
> 
> on the plus side next time: lydia!

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is acting up but okay


End file.
